


Fire Alarms

by Taymatoes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taymatoes/pseuds/Taymatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear’ AU</p><p>It was one of those rare moments where Gavin's neighbor wasn't screaming his head off, so he would going to take advantage of it and get a good night's sleep.</p><p>Then, all of a sudden, he is standing out in the freezing January night with a blanket and some hot dude standing next to him in just his underwear.</p><p>He did not sign up for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Alarms

“COCK-SUCKING SON OF A WHORE.”

Gavin flinched as the outrageously loud, screaming voice managed to break through the wall separating their rooms. He had thought that living in a single would give him peace and quiet away from a roommate, and then given the loudest damn neighbor on the floor.

He had never met the screaming voice personally. Gavin had only seen him from the back once or twice when he was leaving his room and the brit was certain that if they walked past each other in the quad, Gavin would never recognize him.

Their only conversations consisted of his neighbor screaming, Gavin slamming his fist on the wall, and getting more yelling and answering strikes to the wall. 

This had gone on for five months. They had never had a face-to-face conversation. Gavin wasn’t even certain of his neighbor’s name. Matthew, Martin, Michael, Mitchell? It was something along those lines. His RA, the forever exhausted and mildly drunk Geoff, had told him he would deal with the noise.

It never happened.

The only person that seemed to have the power to shut his neighbor up was the roommate. He was a tiny, Hispanic kid with glasses that would bust into the room, there would be a thump as he hit his screaming roommate, there was a shouting match and thankfully the noise would stop.

Not long after they had started their wall-noise war, Gavin heard his neighbor’s door open; there was a distinct thump, some more yelling, and then quiet. The brit sighed and turned back to his laptop, punching out a few more words on his English paper. It was late by Gavin standards, midnight, which was far past his bedtime.

With his neighbor quiet and his paper partially finished, Gavin slammed shut his laptop, tossed aside his trousers, and climbed into bed. At least he could get a good night’s sleep and then hide out in the library tomorrow so he could finish his paper in peace and quiet.

This new peace and quiet did not last long. As Gavin felt like he had just fallen asleep, the silence was pierced by a vicious high-pitched scream. However, this scream possessed no words or obscenities of his neighbor. Instead, it the ear shattering wails of the fire alarm.

“Bloody hell bugger,” Gavin grumbled, rolling out of bed and hazily gazed down at his clothes and then out the window. He was wearing a t-shirt and boxers, outside snow and ice covered the ground in mid-January fashion. Snagging his fleece blanket off his bed and slipping on a pair of shoes, Gavin joined the stream of students heading down the stairs.

According to his phone, it was three in the effing morning and he was standing outside, his blanket wrapped around him like a cloak, surrounded by the stumbling, living dead hoard of half-asleep college students. 

The flashing lights peeked out from the windows and each time someone opened the door, the blaring of the sirens blasted through the freezing air. It would be a while before they could go back in. “Someone probably threw flaming popcorn down the garbage shoot again.”

A voice caught Gavin’s attention as someone scooted in next to him, practically brushing against his fleecy shell. A young man, much stockier than Gavin ever dreamed to be, stood next to him in nothing but his underwear. Using the side of his blanket hood to hide his gaze, the Brit stealthily eyed him. Not for a single second could Gavin deny that this stranger was good-looking. The last thing Gavin noticed was his auburn-curls and soft eyes.

“What a smegpot.” Gavin muttered, which made the near-naked man crack a smile with a single dimple.

“That is quite a word.” The stranger said, crossing his arms across his bare chest. Gavinc couldn’t help but notice the tattoos that graced his arms. They were characters from Legend of Zelda. “Every idiot that starts one of these alarms should be kicked out of school.”

“This is our—“ Gavin drew out the word as he counted in his head. “Sixth fire alarm this year? I always feel terrible of those on the top floors.”

“My friend Kerry lives near the top and he says almost everyone just sleeps through the alarms. The twenty flights of stairs are apparently worse than the fine.”

A gust of wind blew through the crowd and shivers spread like a wave over the students. Gavin tugged his blanket cloak around him tighter and watched as the stranger shivered violently.

Gavin clutched at the blanket tightly, wondering if he should offer to share. Was that appropriate? He didn’t want to give off the wrong idea, he just wanted to be nice. The stranger hugged his body tighter with his arms and hopped from foot to foot. For some reason, the brit couldn’t look away as the stranger’s breath circled away from his mouth like a dragon.

Suddenly, the stranger locked eyes with him and Gavin thought he had been caught red-handed. Then those brown eyes travelled to Gavin’s blanket. “F---Fuck it I have no shame. Would you mind sharing?”

Gavin’s eyes bugged out of his skull, and stood in silence for a second.

“Sorry, I—That’s fine if you want to be selfish.” The stranger turned awkwardly away, his face turning bright red. Either it was cold wind or embarrassment.

“No. No! It’s fine!’ Gavin held out one end of the blanket that the stranger took gratefully, and handed the corner back to Gavin who closed them both away from the harsh wind. 

They stood like that in silence for a long time, choosing to listen to the chatter and complaining of their fellow students. At first, the stranger’s skin against Gavin’s was freezing but gradually warmed up as it pressed against the brit’s body heat. 

“Oh, this makes this ten times more awkward. I never got your name.” The stranger suddenly spoke up as the flashing blue and red lights appeared down the road. The sooner the fire trucks got there, the sooner they could go back inside.

“It’s fine. My name’s Gavin.”

Something flickered in the stranger’s eyes and his smile faltered a second before returning. “I’m Michael, nice to meet you.”

They stood there; smiling like idiots, as the fire trucks rolled up and people were rushing around inside the building. It was another five minutes before it was declared that students could return to their rooms.

Together, Gavin and Michael shuffled toward the doors, following the wave of frozen, exhausted students back into the warm building. It wasn’t until they reached the stairs that Michael relinquished his part of the blanket.

“Thank Christ that’s finally over,” Gavin said, letting the blanket hang around his shoulders.

“And thanks for saving me from freezing to death.” Michael smiled, but when Gavin smiled back, he looked away, his ears turning red. 

When it was finally their turn in the long-line of stair climbers, Gavin clambered up the steps behind Michael. He lived on the sixth floor, which was pretty goddamn low when it came to this particular dorm. It just so happened that Michael stopped at the same floor.

“You live here?” Gavin asked incredulously as Michael pulled open the door. Normally, Gavin would have noticed if someone so attractive lived on his floor.

“Yeah, and you too?”

Gavin nodded as he followed Michael inside. And then continued to follow him down the hall, and to their respective rooms. Gavin shakily unlocked dorm 24 as Michael glanced up from his door for dorm 23. “I guess we’re neighbors.”

“I guess we are.”

They stared at each other in horrified silence for a solid minute. Michael, hot, shared a blanket with, totally-wanted-to-kiss-his-face Michael was his screaming, raging neighbor.

Gavin was the one that was always hitting on his wall.

“Oh my god, just kiss already!” A voice behind them interrupted their prolonged staring context. Michael’s roommate glared at them , his glasses fogging up from the transition from cold to hot. 

“You unlock the room Ray, I forgot my keys.” Michael muttered, backing away from the door.

“I know, you ran out of here like a bat out of hell. You forgot your keys, and your phone, and your clothes. How did you not freeze to death?”

Michael’s eyes flickered to Gavin’s blanket and Ray followed that gaze. Gavin froze under both of their stares.

“Oh, wow. That’s gay.” The door swung open as Ray unlocked it and disappeared inside.

Despite all the thoughts and stress, Gavin yawned and remembered that it was still way too early to be awake. “I’m sorry, we should probably just go back to bed,” he muttered awkwardly, wanting to end this traumatizing experience.

“Hey, I saw you looking at my tattoos earlier. Do you like video games?”

“Yeah. I just don’t play them so loudly.”

“That’s the fun part!”

“I feel like I would just give myself a heart attack.”

“Nah, you have to try it sometime. Tomorrow’s Friday, unless you have some hot, frat party to go to, we could game together.”

It was Gavin’s turn for his face to go bright red. “Oh, uh, alright then.” Gavin said, fumbling with his keys to get it into the lock. “That sounds top.”

“Awesome, it’s a date.” Michael said before disappearing into his room. 

Gavin went to bed smiling that night. Maybe the fact that he had a screaming lunatic for a neighbor wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
